Dancing
by avatarquake
Summary: Daisy catches Coulson while he dances in their office.


Dancing.

 **Summary:** Daisy catches Coulson while he dances in their office.  
 **A/N:** Prompted by a friend's comment on Tumblr.

* * *

It wasn't the fact that there was music coming from the director's office that drew Daisy in. It was the kind of music that was playing.

Her and Coulson were left on the base along with the skeleton crew while the majority was off on mini holidays.

Daisy walked up the stairs and towards their office, the light-hearted, _modern_ , pop sounds, perplexing and surprising, drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

She reached the door – open since they were essentially alone – and stared inside.

There he was, Phillip J. Coulson, Co-Director of SHIELD, mister jazz, ballads and loud punk rock, dancing to 21st century pop.

She leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the image.

She loved seeing him so carefree finally.

After the deal with the ghosts and Fitz going behind everyone's back to build a robot with Dr. Radcliffe and Mace stepping down once his secret was revealed – which cost Talbot quite a _bit_ , she thought not a little bit sorry about it – and her taking his place officially – which, another can of worms there – and her naming him a co-director, these vacations were what they all needed.

Still. Phil Coulson dancing was a sight she'd walk through hell and back to see more often of, Daisy was sure.

And it wasn't just pop, either. He had mixed different genres, different sounds.

She grinned as he changed his moves to fit the next song.

Pulling out her phone, Daisy started recording the scene before her.

It took a few songs for Coulson to notice she was there watching him.

He froze when his eyes fell on her and her phone.

"No, keep going," she grinned, "I hardly ever see you so relaxed."

Phil blushed and walked up to her.

"Were you recording?" he asked, leaning over her hand to see.

Daisy stopped and then showed him the video.

"Not bad, Director Coulson. Not bad at all."

"Please don't let anyone else see this." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"No way am I showing this to anyone. This is for my personal enjoyment. If the others want to see you dancing, they must catch you in the act."

"Which is never going to happen." Coulson mumbled.

"That's sad, Phil. You should let others see you loosened up from time to time."

"You included?" he half smirked.

"What do you think?" she asked, shaking her cell phone a little at him, his video paused.

He sighed and smiled softly at her.

"Well, if you can manage to relax a little yourself, I'll try to be more...open about it."

Daisy blew out a breath.

"That's not fair, Phillip J. Coulson." she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know I am the public face – I don't have free time to actually wind down and dance."

"What about now?" he smirked. "No crisis happening, no one is asking for Quake to make a public appearance, the base is practically emptied out, since our people are on vacations... why don't you wind down and dance?" he asked, setting her cell phone on the table and drawing her close.

Daisy starred for a good second before snorting and hiding her face in his chest.

"You are unbelievable." she mumbled, letting him sway them to the music.

"As your second in command, I suggest you let go for a few minutes and leave it all to me. I got your back."

"You're not my second in command, Phil. We're both the command."

"In title, yes. I do take on the duties of a second, though." he smiled. "Which is, after all, what I always wanted."

Chuckling, Daisy twirled them around, taking the lead in their improptou dance, Coulson easily following her, beaming at her.

"Thanks," she said, quietly, once they sat down. "I needed that."

"Anytime." Coulson grinned.

Daisy let her eyes close and rested her head on his shoulder, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. To know you." she said.

"Between us, I am the one who got more out of meeting you, Daisy."

She shook her head, in disagreement, lightly patting his left hand.

"I disagree." she said quietly.

"Well, I disagree more." he mock-pouted.

Daisy chuckled, pressing her face at his chest.

"Oh you!"

"You want to take the day off? Sleep for some time?" Coulson asked softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Daisy said, making herself comfortable on the couch, using him as a pillow.

Chuckling quietly, Coulson made himself comfortable, pulling Daisy in his arms, as he turned to lay beside her. The couch was barely big enough to accommodate them on their sides, and Coulson made sure to keep Daisy safe from falling accidently on the floor.

He didn't plan on sleeping himself, but the warmth from Daisy, her even breathing, lulled him to sleep.

He woke to fingers running through his hair lightly.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he was greeted by Daisy's smile, her hand stopping once she noticed he was awake.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he replied.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"We should do that more often." Daisy said in the end.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to you every day." he sighed.

Daisy froze.

Coulson froze in response.

"You didn't mean what I thought you meant." he mumbled, mortified.

"Well, I meant the dancing, but I think I like your idea, too."

"Yeah?"

"It's nice waking up to such a cute face." she teased him, running her finger along the side of his face.

Coulson blushed.

"I'll be the one waking up to the most beautiful face I've seen, somehow I feel like I'm the one who gets more out of this."

Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, boss." he chuckled, closing the gap between them.

"You're the boss, too." she laughs -reminds him- against his lips.

"I love you." he sighs, content, breaking the kiss.

"Love you, too." Daisy is quick to reply.

He smiles at her, presses another kiss to her lips.


End file.
